DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This application is a request for funding support for the Human Genome Meeting (HGM) '97, to be held on 6-8 March, 1997 at the Sheraton Center Toronto, in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The meeting is organized by the Human Genome Organization (HUGO). At this annual meeting, an international group of expert researchers will present the latest information on various aspects of the Human Genome Project. Plenary sessions, symposia and workshops will highlight new information and continuing research on important issues facing scientists and others in this field. Specific funding is asked for reimbursement of long distance and local transportation, accommodation and registration costs for 18 U.S. plenary, symposia and workshop chairpersons and speakers; funding to assist a small number of individuals from less developed countries to attend HGM '97; and salary to defray a portion of the cost of office administrative support.